Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Important differentiators in the industry are application and network services that offer entertainment (e.g., media) and location services. In particular, media sharing services allow for distribution of content to other users of the media sharing service. Traditionally, the content distributed on such media sharing services is uploaded by one or more users. Interesting transformations of the content can be utilized to improve user experience. However, such transformations are generally limited due to technical challenges and limitations that exist for enabling the transformations. For example, only basic transformations may be accomplished utilizing basic media.